Description of the Prior Art
Present day copier/duplicators have a number of switch controlled features that can be selected by an operator such as paper supply (upper or lower), size reduction and copy exit location; if a recirculating feeder is used, collate or non-collate modes can be selected; and if a finisher is used, stapled or non-stapled copy sets can be selected. On certain copiers, there may be as many as sixteen or more operator selectable features. When power is turned on to a copier/duplicator, the general practice is to force the copier/duplicator into a predetermined configuration having selected features. In many work environments, there will be several frequently used machine configurations. In order to change from one of these configurations to another, an operator has to actuate a number of switches with an increasing likelihood of error as the number of switches that must be actuated increases.